To Late
by KetsuBear
Summary: Karin's life was going perfectly! Toshiro was her fiance, she was a soon-to-be shinigami, and Ichigo is spending more time with the family. Then, as always, Aizen comes along and messes it up...BIG TIME! WARNING!: Darkfic! ToshiroxKarin


To Late

Tosharin (ToshiroKarin) Fanfic

Karin climbed slowly up the stairs of the giant Karakura Hospital. 'Why climb 18 floors when you can use an elevator?' you ask. Well, she needed time to think about her life and make critical choices about what she wanted to with it. When she set her right foot in the first step leading up to the second floor Karin was literally shaking with fright...but now she was approaching the 17th floor of the hospital and was confident as ever.

Stepping out on the roof of the building with the slight breeze running through her hair sent a wave of shutters through her body. Then, the memory of what happened the past couple months suddenly flashed before her eyes.

_................................................................................................................................................_

"_Shiro-chan!_"_ Karin yelled before effectively tackling him out the front entrance and out onto the sidewalk. They landed with a nice 'ummmph'. Karin was just about to kiss him on the cheek like she normally does when he comes over but something stopped her. Toshiro wasn't looking at her, but instead at the ground with an 'I can't face her'_

_look._

_The young Kurosaki looked back at Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo confusingly and saw they all three had looks of pity on their faces. Rukia gave Karin that 'Don't worry I'm here for you look', Ichigo gave her a 'Please don't hate me' look, and Renji...Renji looked just plain sorry for her. Karin returned these all with a 'Wtf don't I know about' look. This was bad._

_Karin was speechless when she heard the news. Her life was just getting better a few months ago! Toshiro finally purposed to her with permission from Yammato, and started teaching her how to control and focus her spiritual energy. She was due to start her test to become a shinigami in a week or so. SHE EVEN HAD WEDDING PLANS!!_

_But now, none of that really mattered because Karin Kurosaki was being sentenced to death by orders of her own fiancé. Toshiro didn't want Karin to die...but he was given a choice by Aizen himself. The uprising shinigami or the entire Seretei. Being a captain of the Gotei 13, Toshiro had no other option other then to choose to kill his own fiancé_.

_But that was over a month ago and Karin in still alive, which means the whole Seretei was murdered. Luckily, Ichigo survived because he wasn't technically a Seretei shinigami and Toshiro was spared, but only to suffer the fate he brought upon himself by not killing Karin when he should have._

_Toshiro had let Karin run, and now, he hated himself for it. Not long after the murder of millions of innocent souls, Karin found Toshiro sitting in a park, on a swing, in the human world and for some reason, approached him. Karin thought, 'oh thank god he's still alive! I really hope he forgives me...' But all her hopes had been crushed when Toshiro looked up at her with enough ice in his glare to freeze hell over twice and again. _

"_T-Toshiro?" she asked in a nervous, quivering voice. Her red and white jersey was smudged with grease and dirt, and her long raven hair clumped together slightly, indicating she was living like a bum…but a nice one at that. With her car skills she probably was working for below minimum wage at a repair shop._

"_Why?" he asked in a heartbroken, yet disgusted tone. That one word pierced her heart a million times and she almost died right there from forgetting to breath. By now Karin had know Toshiro-speak pretty well and that one-worded question translated into a million things like 'Why did you run? Why did I let you go?' but the one he probably meant was 'Why are you so selfish?'_

_Karin stumbled back a few steps, utterly shocked by his question/response. "Toshiro...don't you s-still...l-love me?" she asked in a pleading voice. 'Please say yes…please say yes…please say yes!' Karin thought as a long silence filled the air between her question and his upcoming answer. Her face fell when he dropped his head to look at the floor._

"_How can I love a murderer?"_

_................................................................................................................................................_

That's how Karin Kurosaki ended up on the roof of an 18 story hospital, in the dead of night, ready to throw herself off the edge and except the fate that should have been hers long ago...the fate that would have saved millions.

In one last, desperate attempt, Karin sang out-loud her favorite song. It fit this situation perfectly and Toshiro knew it quiet well. It was Karin's 'Help me' song.

The young 18-year-old tomboy walked to the ledge and looked down at the street, then up at the sky. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and let the sad lyrics flow from her mouth in a beautiful melody.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin

Karin opened her eyes briefly and looked around. 'He didn't come...' she thought sadly, just before she took a small step and fell to her awaiting death.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toshiro was walking back from the park towards the only repair shop in Karakura Town. 'I have to apologize to Karin...what was I thinking saying I didn't love her?! She means more to me than the world!' He was walking past the hospital on the other side of the street when he saw a huge crowd around the entrance. Being the curious man he was, Toshiro slipped out of his gaigi and graciously walked on air towards the crowd.

He froze mid-step when he saw the body. 'KARIN!' he screamed in his head. In seconds he was next to her dead body, but not daring to touch it. 'WHY!? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!?!?!' His ranting of repeated questions was interrupted by a vicious howl right next to the hospital. "Her soul!" he remembered out-loud as he rushed towards the noise.

There, standing under a huge tiger-like hollow, stood Karin's soul. She turned to face Toshiro and with a smile, she said her final words. "Goodbye Toshir-" _SHHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIP_

Toshiro watched as the beast took her whole upper body in its mouth and ripped it off. The lower half of Karin's soul fell to the ground, blood and organs spilled out and around her in a small pool. The white-haired captain dropped to his knees, still staring at her lifeless soul. "K-Karin..." were his last words; and for the first time in history, someone had died of a broken heart.

_................................................................................................................................................_

Aizen Souske stood on the roof of a small coffee shop across from the hospital and watched the whole thing play out, with a small smile on his face and the same thought constantly running through his head. 'Everything's going as planned...'


End file.
